Paw Patrol Backstory
by LizzyLucky
Summary: I've always wondered how the paw patrol came to be and what the story of each pup was. When I couldn't find any info on it anywhere, I thought I'd have to make some. This gives a backstory to each paw patrol member. Heart felt and cute. No swearing or nothing like that, just some sad moments, I guess. Hope you like it!
1. Chase

Hi, guys! This is a backstory for the members of the paw patrol! Hope you like it!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

><p>~Ryder and Chase~<p>

A small, energetic boy walked along with his parents towards the pet store. Ryder, his mom Rachel, and his dad Noah. Ryder's 7th birthday was a few days ago and his parents promised him a dog.

When Ryder got to the store, he ran over to an area filled with cages with a dog in each. In a few large tank-like areas beside that area were a bunch of puppies. When he saw the puppies, he pressed his face up against the glass and watched them.

"Well, Ryder, have you made a choice?" A gentle female voice said.

"Not yet, Mom." he said.

He watched a couple of labs pounce on each other in one tank. In another, he saw some golden retrievers fighting over a ball. All the tanks had two or three puppies, except for one. One had a single german shepherd puppy sitting all alone. This puppy had caught Ryder's eye. It was a small, scruffy, puppy. Anyone who stopped to look at the pup just passed by, as the pup wouldn't do anything.

Ryder walked over to the puppy and tried to get its attention.

"Hi, puppy!" He said.

The puppy glanced at him but didn't do anything.

"You look sad. I wish you would be happy."

The puppy looked at Ryder with a little more interest. Most people just passed by and ignored him. But this particular boy didn't.

"Do you want to play?" The boy asked, smiling.

The puppy stood up and walked a little closer to Ryder.

"You already look happier!"

The puppy started to wag his tail, clearly becoming excited.

Ryder giggled and walked away.

The puppy sat back down, looking even more glum than before. He thought he had found someone, but he felt sadly mistaken.

A moment later, the boy came back with his mom and pointed to the german shepherd.

"I want that one! Mom! This one, this one!" The boy said.

"Are you sure? He's scruffy and scrawny. And German Shepherds can be a mess!" She sounded a little disappointed.

"Yes!"

"All right, then."

Ryder leaned up against the glass once more and made a silly face when he grinned. "Hey, boy! I'm gonna get you a good home! You can have food twice a day! And I'll brush you at least once a week! We can play tag outside, and I'll take you to the park! Right here in Adventure Bay!"

The puppy understood what this meant and leapt up from his spot. He jumped and howled with excitement. When a hand reached in to pick him up, he stood still, wagging his tail and letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. As soon as he was put down, he raced into Ryder's open arms and licked the boy's face. He was going to get a new home!

"I think this puppy likes you, Ryder." His dad said approvingly.

The store's owner handed Ryder a small leash for the puppy. "This puppy's been awful quiet the last couple weeks. I think he's going to be very happy with you! Make sure you hold on tight to the leash when you take him on walks. German Shepherds can be very strong and energetic. But they're also very loyal."

"Ryder, we're trusting you to take your puppy home safely, ok? We will stay here and buy some extra materials for your puppy. We have some food at home, but we need bowls and brushes. Things like that. Take your puppy home, and we'll see you in a bit, ok?" Ryder's mom said, very serious.

"Ok, mom! We'll be fine!" Ryder put the leash on his puppy.

"One more thing, Ryder." His dad stopped him.

"Umm, what is that?" Ryder said, uncertainly.

"What are you going to call your puppy?"

"Oh, umm…."He trailed off as he watched his puppy, who was sniffing at something on the floor, then began to spin in circles chasing his tail. "Silly puppy, chasing your tail!"

The puppy looked up at Ryder then resumed his chase.

"Wait a sec, that's it! How about Chase?" Ryder said, suddenly.

"Chase. That sounds like a great name!" his dad said.

"Lovely!" His mother agreed. "We'll see you later!"

"Ok! Bye!" Ryder and Chase ran out the doors.

"Chase, I'm glad I got you. You're a special pup. We can do anything together, I can just feel it! We can save lives one day! We can even get cats out of trees!" Ryder said with a giggle. "I can see my house now! It's just over there! Actually, it's an apartment. Right next to town hall! We have a great view! And there's lots of grass near by! There's even a beach really close, too! You know my favorite thing to look at? That old look out! It looks like a light house! But it's so tall! Right there on that big, flat hill! I wish I could go look at it someday. But it's old and run down. Mom and Dad say it's not safe, but they want to go see it too. Besides that look out, everything here is safe! But what if someday it wasn't safe? What if there was an emergency? We don't have any police or firefighters or anything like that near by. We're really close to my apartment building now! All we have to do is walk in and get in the elevator!"

About five feet from the door, Ryder heard a loud *Boom!* near by.

"What was that?" Ryder turned around to see a building on fire and falling apart rapidly. "What's happening?" Ryder had never seen an actual fire like this. He began to run in the direction of the fire until he realized it was the pet shop. "Oh no! Mom! Dad!" He hadn't seen them come out of the building yet. What if they were in there? What would happen to them? He kept running in the fire's direction, tears forming in his eyes and Chase just behind him.

"Get away from here, kid! You're running towards a huge fire! You could be killed!" Someone grabbed his shirt and held him back.

"No! My Mom and Dad are in there!" Ryder began to cry.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, kid, that anyone caught in there would be dead." The man replied.

Chase was still running towards the fire, but he stopped just outside the building. He was barking as loudly as he could and trying to get inside to everyone inside.

Ryder and Chase hated sitting and doing nothing, waiting for a far off fire department to show up, and listening to the howls and cries from inside. Yowling cats and howling pups were heard inside the building, dieing from inhaled smoke, or being burnt.

The fire department finally made an appearance and began to put the fire out. As soon as it was out, they went in to see if they could find any survivors. By then, Ryder was standing just outside the building, Chase next to him. They weren't allowed to enter, but they could see everything because so much of the building had been burnt away.

Ryder looked at all the motionless cats and dogs, but failed to see any human beings. All he saw of his parents were his moms handbag and his dad's hat, which had somehow survived the fire.

Ryder took a few steps closer to the building and bumped into a girl about his age.

"Sorry!" he said, looking at her. She was short and blond, and looked like she had been crying. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My mom was in there! She's not coming out! One of those men told me she was gone." she sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I-I know how you feel. I'm Ryder."

"How can you know how I feel, Ryder! It's not like you lost your mom to a terrible fire a week after your birthday!"  
>"Actually, it's just like that. My birthday was two days ago. Both my parents were in there."<p>

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Kaitlyn. But my parents call me Katie."

"It's nice to meet you, Katie." Ryder looked down at Chase and picked the puppy up into his arms. Ryder looked kind of like Chase did earlier in his little shelter.

"You look sad. I wish you'd be happy." Katie said to Ryder after a minute.

Ryder smiled, remembering that he said the same thing in the store.

Suddenly, Ryder saw something move out of the corner of his eye. "Is that-?"

There was a burnt kitten trying to stand up near the used-to-be doors of the store.

"Oh, the poor thing!" Katie exclaimed, bending down to examine the kitten.

Apparently, the kitten saw her and stood up to slowly walk over to Katie and lean against the girl.

"Oh!" Katie was a little surprised.

"I think this kitten likes you, Katie!"

"And this Katie likes the kitten!"

"What are you going to call her?" Ryder asked.

"Huh? I don't know if I can take her home…"Katie said sadly.

"Well, this kitten needs help. Not many people would help it, and it seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Callie."  
>"That's a nice name." Ryder commented.<p>

"Thanks. Um, we don't really have anything else to do. Do you want to go to my place? I'm in apartment 104 in that building." She said, pointing.

"Really? I live in apartment 98 in the same building! We're only 3 doors away from each other!"

"Neat!" Katie said, brightening up.

"I might have lost my mom and dad, but I also got three new friends!"

"Three?"

"I got Chase here today as a birthday present. He's my new friend. So's Callie and you!"

"I think we're going to be good friends, Ryder."

"Me too!" the seven year old boy agreed.

Chase barked in agreement.

"You know, I think that someday, I'm going to open a new pet shop!" Katie exclaimed.

"And I'm going to start a big group so that when emergencies like this happen, they can be stopped sooner! We can save lives!"

Chase barked happily in agreement. Callie purred and the two fell asleep in their new owners' arms.

* * *

><p>So, this is not the end! This is just the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! Comments give me motivation, so I can update sooner! This was the story of Chase and Ryder. I guess it was kind of Callie and Katie, too, but yeah! Look forward to chapter 2!<p>

-LizzyLucky


	2. Skye

Hi everybody! *Boos* Ok, yeah, it's been forever. I should update more often, and I'm sorry I don't, but I'll try to be better about it from now on. Anywho, it was requested that I do Sky next, so I'll do her next. Oh, and… THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I've never had this many follows, reviews, or any of that for any of my stories before, and especially not for just one chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
>-LizzyLucky<p>

* * *

><p>It had been two months since the funeral, and Ryder was still adjusting to life with his new...friend. Yeah, friend… Just a friend…<p>

Ryder, Katie, and their new companions were at the beach. Chase had discovered the ability to speak and think like a human being. No one knew why, yet, but he could, and that was cool.

"Ryder! Throw the Frisbee!" Chase yipped excitedly. Ryder threw the frisbee, which was soon followed by the small, brown pup. "I got it! I got it I got it I got it!" He said quickly.

The frisbee landed in a tree a little further from down the beach. As the excited pup ran towards it, he stopped. "Huh?" He sat and looked at the tree curiously. There was something up there, but it certainly wasn't a frisbee. A dog? How on earth-?

A small pup was sitting up in the tree, struggling to pull a ball out of it's branches. Chase had a difficult time identifying what type it was and even if it was a boy or a girl. But there was no way it could get itself down on its own, nor did it look as though it could get the ball.

"Umm, do you need some help?" He called up.

The pup looked down at him, a little unsure. Why would this dog stop to help? He obviously didn't come to help, but probably to get the frisbee he was chasing after, which landed in the tree moments ago, and yet, he still stopped to help before he grabbed his frisbee, instead of just . It didn't need any help! It wasn't weak, after all.

"No thanks." the pup replied sourly. The sound of the pup's voice revealed it to be a girl.

"Are you sure? You look pretty stuck. Me and my owner could-" Chase was cut off.

"I said I don't need any help! You and your stupid humans just make it worse!" she yelled.

"But I-"

"I said no! Just go away!"

"Okay, sorry." He said back grumpily. "But first, I need my frisbee."

Chase climbed up the tree, and grabbed his frisbee. He tossed it on the ground, and instead of leaping after it, he walked over to the other pup. He grabbed the ball which was stuck and tossed it to the ground along with the frisbee, afterwards walking to the pup herself.

"Hey, what are you-" The pup sputtered.

Chase had pushed some of the branches away which were covering her paw, then proceeded to pull it out of the knotwhole it was stuck in.

"You're welcome." Chase said before hopping down off the tree to grab his frisbee and return to Ryder.

Why did he do this? She had refused his help several times, and he didn't listen! He came up and he… he helped her. He got her ball for her. He got her paw unstuck and just hopped down to leave. Oh, the nerve! She said no! Dogs with humans are terrible!

"You know, my 'stupid human' could have done that just as easily as I did." He said, turning to look at her before leaving.

"I...hmph! I don't care what you say; those humans are not to be trusted!" She snapped back at him.

"What did they ever do to you? I've never seen a bad human before, so why should you care?"

"It's none of your business! Now go away! I bite!" she said.

"I'm going, I'm going." He said, frustrated. Mockingly, quietly, he said, "None of your business! I bite! Hmph. She's all bark and no bite anyway."  
>"What did you say?!" she demanded.<p>

"Nothing! I'm leaving, ok?"

Chase began his walk back to his spot on the beach, staring at the ground while he walked. He began mumbling to himself in frustration. "What's her deal? I only wanted to help. But instead she yelled at me and she called Ryder stupid! She thinks I'm bad? She must not be listening to herself! I'll show her that I'm not just some 'pup' with his 'stupid human!' I can't believe she would say that! What has she got against people?! What have they ever done to her?! And I don't recall ever having done anything to her! So what'd she snap at me for?! Did I break her ball? Did I hurt her paw when I pulled it out? She's just so rude! She's rude, insensitive, self-centered, rude, mean, scruffy, and most of all, ru-"

"Ooph!" In his flurry of angry mumbling, Chase had bumped into someone.

"Whoa, Chase! Something wrong? We were getting worried about you!" Katie knelt down to Chase's level.

"Where were you?" Ryder and Katie said together. Ryder blushed a bright shade of red.

"Heh heh…" He trailed off.

"I met another pup. She was really-"

"She? Another pup?" Katie giggled.

"Let me finish!" Chase burst out blushing, getting at what she meant. "She was up in a tree trying to get her ball down, but her paw was stuck in a knothole. Oh yeah, my frisbee was up there too. That's why I met her. Anyway, I asked if she needed some help, but she said no-"

"Well, what did you do? I mean, you can't just leave a pup stuck in a tree…" Ryder said.

"That's what I thought too. So when she told me to go away, I jumped into the tree and grabbed my frisbee. I tossed it away and went to get her ball. I tossed it with the frisbee. Then I got her paw unstuck, but she got all mad at me and told me to go away, and she told me she didn't want any help, and she said that she said no, and that she doesn't want any 'stupid human' pup's help… Hmph!"

"Huh? I can't hear you, Chase, you're mumbling." Ryder said.

"Yeah, speak up!" Katie added.

"She said that pups and their 'stupid humans' can't be trusted! 'Stupid humans,' 'stupid humans…' " Chase trailed off again.

"Huh? I'm confused…" Katie said.

"Why don't we go back and see if she's still there? Maybe we can help her. It sounds as though she may be a stray."

"Go ahead and go! I'm not coming." Chase said simply, sitting down in the sand.

"Suit yourself." Katie replied simply, followed by a purr of agreement from Callie.

Ryder and Katie began to walk away, leaving Chase alone.

"Hmph!" Chase sat down and began to gnaw on his frisbee, not knowing what else to do.

*Hoot!* an owl hooted above him.

"Huh? Hi, little owl! Do you wanna play?" Chase stood up playfully, frisbee in his mouth.

The owl cocked its head curiously at Chase, then flew away.

"Oh. Ok, then. See you later." He said, sadly.

"Suddenly, a ball came and smacked Chase in the side of his head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I-" another pup began.

Chase looked at the pup. "You!"

"You!" she shouted. "Go away!"

"I was here first!"

"Well… I told you to go away first!"

"Exactly! Now it's my turn to tell you to GO AWAY!"

"Give me my ball, then!"

"Maybe I won't! It hit me in the head, so maybe I'll keep it!" Chase picked up the ball and began to run away with it.

"Give it back!" the pup yelled to him.

"Come and get it!" Chase taunted.

The pup took off running, much faster than she looked.

"Woah!" Chase yelped at her speed.

Chase made as many sharp turns as he could, trying to slow her down. He ran around to the opposite side of a large tree and waited. "Hmm. Maybe I lost her." he said to himself, not hearing anything beside his own panting.

In the branches of the tree above him, the pup stood. She pounced down on top of him, pinning him down. "Arghh! I've got you now!" she said, almost playfully.

"But I don't have the ball!" Chase said, grinning a little.

They both looked up and saw the ball laying 5 or 6 feet away.

"It's mine!" They yelped in unison.

They both pounced and both missed the ball. They watched as the ball rolled away to the water in the ocean.

They both leaped for it once again, trying to get the ball.

"Ha! Got it!"Chase said and began to run with it again.

"I'll get you this time!" the pup yelped with a chuckle.

"Doubt it!" Chase replied, grinning wildly.

"Is that what you think? I can run faster than this!" she replied.

But instead of running faster, she did a wild flip in the air and landed right in front of Chase.

"Aack!" He yelped in surprise.

She pounced on him again, this time pinning him down so he couldn't get up.

Chase looked up at her with wide eyes, a little bit of blush on his face. She did the same.

Suddenly, the two burst out laughing.

"That was the best game of keep away I've ever played!" Chase said, laughing.

"Where did you learn to pounce like that?" the pup replied, also laughing.

"Where did you learn to flip?" Chase asked.

Neither of them could answer the other, as they were both rolling around in the sand laughing.

"Help!" someone yelled in the distance.

Both Chase and the pup looked up, looked at each other, and bolted for the cry of help.

After running for about two minutes, they found the edge of a small, but very steep, cliff. about 30 feet in the air was a ledge that was breaking apart. And on it were Ryder, Katie, and several stray pups. They were all tied up with nets and ropes. Behind them was a tall man wearing a black cloak, who stood next to a large building made of wood on a flat piece of the cliff behind the ledge.

"If you want to see your friends again, you'd better think fast!" the man said.

"No! Let those pups go!" the pup said.

"Don't hurt Ryder or Katie!" Chase yelped.

"Oh, poor, poor pups. You fail to see what I'm doing." the man held up a match. and lit it on fire.

The two pups looked closer to see that the building he stood by was an orphanage for young children, and he had a bag full of gold that he was stealing from it.

"When he said we had to think fast, he meant...The orphanage or them…" Chase said, gesturing to Ryder, Katie, Callie, and the stray pups.

"He knows we would try and save both, so he would have time to get away with the loot." the other pup concluded.

"You're out of time!" the man said, tossing the match onto the orphanage, grabbing his loot, and running off.

"Help, Skye!" One of the stray pups shouted down.

"Skye?" Chase inquired.

"Y-yeah. It's a stupid name, isn't it?" she replied.

"No! Of course not, Skye. Now let's go… uh… let's see what we can do. We have to try and rescue them! Oh, by the way, I'm Chase."

The orphanage burst into flames suddenly, and Chase and Skye didn't know what to do. Everyone was too high up, and they were only two pups.

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger! Ha! See what I did there? No? Nevermind… Anyway, this is Skye's story. Ish. I'll finish it in the next chapter, when I do the next pup. The next pup takes part in the rescuing. Sorry, it's kinda cheesy. "Your choice! The orphanage, or your loved ones!" kinda thing going on. Making them choose so he can get away with the loot. I might need to change the rating, just so you know. Nothing inappropriate or super violent or anything, it's just that I got newer, better ideas, so this isn't just a sweet background story, anymore. I'm hoping that this'll seem a little more adventurous! Look for the next chapter!THANK YOU FOR READING!<p>

-LizzyLucky


End file.
